


Dollhouse

by gudlyfe2007



Series: Sundance Syndrome [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mental Illness, Other, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Weird Brothers, a little bit of tsukisuga if u squint, be warned this is not a happy fic, borderline NSFW, daisuga later in the series, implied molestation, noncon, nonconsentual kiss, suga is worried as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudlyfe2007/pseuds/gudlyfe2007
Summary: In late evening when the sun finally dances away, children's demons come out to play. Part one of this serious inspired by the song "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez--No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistensDon't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.Places, places, get in your placesThrow on your dress and put on your doll faces.Everyone thinks that we're perfectPlease don't let them look through the curtains.Picture, picture, smile for the picturePose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?Everyone thinks that we're perfectPlease don't let them look through the curtains.





	1. Feeling Something is Rare

**Author's Note:**

> Not to sound edgy or pretentious but i'm not going to make a show of saying something like "my guilty pleasure is Kei/Akiteru" or saying "this is sin!!" ironically, because this fanfic isn't about fetishizing incest or noncon, which is why there won't be any explicit action or assault scenes because that's not the point. the point is to showcase how fucked up some things in life can be and what it does to a person's psyche. it's more about coping than anything. 
> 
> with that warning/PSA put in place, please enjoy! comments and kudos are 110% always appreciated!! ^3^

It wasn’t often that Kei got jealous. In fact, he prided himself on being level headed - cold, definitely - but level headed in essentially every situation that would normally blow someone out of the water. 

 

He guessed he learned it from an early age, now that he looked back. It wasn’t as if he was a serious child - at least, not as serious as he is now. But at times his psyche had traded in cheerfulness for stoicism and a heavy heart. 

 

Usually, Kei thought continuing to file through his childhood memories in a daze as he held an ice pack to his head, these bouts of emotional deadness happened either later at night or in the early hours of dawn. Figures, he muttered. 

 

\--

 

It wasn’t often that Kei got jealous. 

 

But seeing Shouyou and Natsu interact infuriated him in the most petty of ways. Kei sighed and adjusted the ice pack on his head, feeling disgusted with himself. However, it was jolted to the side and fell to the floor as a bright ball of personified sunshine quite literally plowed him over.

 

Shouyou did not scold Natsu at all, too focused on his game of tag with her. He finally caught up to the younger redhead and fake-tackled her to the ground followed by a bout of tickles. Natsu squealed and laughed. 

 

Suga, however, glanced over from where he was helping Daichi put way the net and sighed, exasperated. Kei wondered if he too doubted Shouyou’s real age based on how childish he acted at almost all times. The blond frowned and glared, even after he got an apology from the siblings, egged on by Suga of course. The setter looked tired and not his usual self. 

 

“What happened your head?” Natsu asked, attention now turned toward Kei. She grabbed curiously at the ice pack the older had retrieved and replaced where he was certain a bruise was forming. He took a moment to answer, making sure to glare pointedly at Kageyama and Shouyou who were now busy helping Asahi sweep. 

 

“Some dumb redhead and his idiot friend were messing around and spiked a ball too hard,” he growled. 

 

“Oh. That’s sad,” Natsu said, although she did not sound sad, much less like she cared at all, quickly growing bored of talking to her new friend. 

 

Why should she care? Kei thought. She’s a fucking grade schooler, what else could she possibly be worried about outside of what flavor of gummy bears she’s willing to share at lunch? 

 

“Natsu?” a woman’s voice called from the entryway across the gym. Kei and Natsu both looked up to see her and Shouyou’s mom standing inside the doors with a smile. “Seems like you found your brother’s practice, but please don’t run ahead of me anymore, dear,” she said. 

 

“Sorry, Mommy,” Natsu said as she climbed off Kei’s lap and over to her mom. 

 

“Who’s your new friend?” Hinata-san asked, gesturing to Kei. He responded by shrugging apathetically before silently thanking Suga for interrupting the potential conversation. 

 

“We’re just cleaning up the gym,” he said, “it’ll only be a minute but if you want to steal Shouyou early go ahead, Hinata-san.” 

 

“Thank you, I’ll actually take you up on that,” she replied, beckoning her children. Hinata and Natsu followed behind her happily as she waved at the rest of the team. “Don’t want to be too late for flu shots tonight.” 

 

“No problem. Have a good night, guys!” Suga said. 

 

“See ya later, Shouyou!” members of the team called out except for Kei. 

 

It wasn’t often that he got jealous, but he was green with envy of the love that Shouyou and Natsu shared. 

It’s not that Akiteru didn’t love him - he did. Maybe a little too much, and in all the wrong ways.


	2. Now Someone Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't any reason for Kei's glass life to break, there wasn't any reason for someone to tear down his dollhouse curtains. Alas, life is brutal and in five minutes his assistant captain absolutely shredded those curtains just by being a witness.

Kei hid a shiver that jolted his shoulders as he spotted Akiteru entering through the gym doors, Karasuno’s Friday night practice coming to an end. He was talking on the phone and almost tripped over Natsu, who was being temporarily babysat by the team again while her and Shouyou’s mother worked her fourth late shift that week. 

 

Natsu didn’t seem affected - in fact, she giggled and hugged him around the waist. Kei’s stomach flipped and he felt bile rise in his throat. 

 

However, the rest of the team didn’t see anything wrong with Natsu and Akiteru’s brief interaction, and why would they? Kei sneered to himself. 

 

“Hey, Tsukki, can you please help me with the net post?” Yamaguchi called from his place halfway in the supply room. His shoulders sagged with the weight of the equipment. “Sorry, it’s just kind of heavy.” 

 

Kei sighed, trudging over to the brunette. 

 

“Aw, look. Akiteru seems like he’s such a good brother,” Asahi commented as the three of them exited the room followed by Suga. Kei glanced the direction of his brother and Natsu where they and Shouyou were playing a game of patty-cake. Shouyou’s hand slipped and hit Akiteru square on the forehead, but the blond shrugged and laughed it off, joined by the two redheads. 

 

“Oh my god, they’re literally so cute,” Yamaguchi chuckled as he shouldered his gym bag. Kei narrowed his eyes with an expression caught between spite and fear, but was careful not to make direct eye contact with anyone in the gym. 

 

His friend was quite obviously unsettled by his aura, but asked the question anyway. “Hey Tsukki, do you think you and Akiteru could, uh...give me a ride home?” 

 

“No.” With that, Kei stalked off to wait in a corner by himself for his sketchy brother to finish socializing. However, he was not alone for long - Natsu launched herself at him, excited to see her new friend, or what Kei would call “victim.” She clung to his sweater with her sticky little kid hands. Kei was disgusted. 

 

“Kei-chan -” 

 

“Don’t call me that.” 

 

“Kei-chan,” Natsu started again, ignoring the older’s protest at her lack of honorifics, “what’s Xanax?” 

 

Kei’s face paled. “What the hell? Why are you asking that?” he snapped. Natsu was undeterred. 

 

“Because I heard Aki nii-san talking about it! You and him gots to go and get Xanax for your mama. But then he said afterwards he’s taking you to Starbucks. So what’s Xanax? Why does your mommy need it?” 

 

Kei forcibly detached her from his waist where she was now clinging, his head spinning in panic. How could Akiteru be so careless talking about family issues in public? He brushed Natsu off and reluctantly made his way to where Akiteru was now talking with Daichi. 

 

Kei hoped to god the rests of the team had not overheard whatever else was in his brother’s phone call. They didn’t need to know about the long list of prescriptions Mom had dedicated her crumbling life to. 

 

“Hey little bro!” Akiteru greeted. Kei hoped the paleness in his face wasn’t noticeable. “You look a little pale and glassy. You feeling okay, Kei?” 

 

Damn. Out of all the people who could’ve noticed and made a comment. He looked away. “I’m fine, thanks,” the blond spat. Akiteru continued to look at him lovingly, making Kei’s skin crawl. 

 

“Oh, by the way, Dad and the foreign exchange student that always stops by the IT department are going out drinking tonight, so Jerome might crash at our place.” 

 

Kei’s uncomfortableness grew, and he desperately hoped through his paranoia that nobody was suspicious of why his father was implied to be bringing home students from the university. They didn’t need to know that his dad was cheating on his wife by serial raping college twinks. 

 

“Sounds fun,” he said, finally coming to the conclusion that the only way to push through the next five minutes of this was to forcibly back himself out mentally. This was something he could do - he was good at this. 

 

\--

 

Kei’s vision finally came back to him when Akiteru ruffled his hair and pecked his forehead with his lips. Kei was still zoned out just enough to not react, but he knew what these affections preluded. 

 

“See you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called, echoed by his remaining teammates in the gym. He glanced over his shoulder apathetically, barely mustering a half-hearted wave goodbye. 

 

Yamaguchi returned the farewell with a smile, as well as Asahi and Nishinoya. Kei made it a point to not make eye contact with any of them. They didn’t need to know what his eyes might betray. 

 

However, a frowning Suga was able to catch his gaze as he and Akiteru walked out the door, the older holding it open for Kei. The assistant captain raised his eyebrows questioningly after glancing at Akiteru. 

 

Kei didn’t know what to make of that barely-there gesture until minutes after. He was irritated, more than scared or suspicious. At least at the moment anyway. Suga didn’t need to know. 

 

No one needed to know, especially not his teammates. 

 

They did not need to know of his parents’ failing marriage, resulting in his sociopathic mother’s addiction to anything that could put her to sleep for more than eight hours and keep her buzzed for the four hours of the day she was awake. 

 

They did not need to know that his father was the respected head of the IT department at the local university but doubled as a serial rapist. 

 

None of them needed to know what happened behind his closed doors.

 

\--

 

As Kei and Akiteru got into the older’s car, it was only seconds before his brother pulled him into a kiss, hand brushing the younger’s inner thigh.

 

Akiteru rolled Kei’s bottom lip between his teeth moving his own mouth passionately over his. When he finally pulled away, Kei could feel his brown eyes stinging with tears. 

 

“Aw, Kei-chan’s embarrassed. You’re so cute when your face is all red like that,” Akiteru grinned, stealing one more kiss from his mouth. 

 

Kei turned forward to stare straight ahead, willing himself to detach from reality for the rest of the night. 

 

No one needed to know what happened at night. Not even he did. 

 

However, for the second time that evening the assistant captain caught his eye in the rear view mirror of Akiteru’s car. 

 

Suga stared after the car pulling away, expression already too far away to read. 

 

Kei’s stomach dropped and his veins filled with ice. 

 

He saw.

 

\--

 

No one needed to know about his high as a kite mother, or his perverted and disturbed father, and they especially didn’t need to know that his brother had been molesting him almost every night for five years. 

But now someone did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are hella appreciated as always!! got some intense plans for how long this series will be and what it's going to consist of, so let me know if it piques your interest


End file.
